Raphael and April
by ariesdragon2000
Summary: These are a series of small stories between Raphael and April.
1. April Fools

**1. APRIL'S FOOL**

**HE HAD NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE.** The quickness of his pulse when she walked in the room, said his name, or when he thought about her. The fluster n his stomach when she stood next to him. No, Hamato Raphael never felt this way before, even if he didn't have that much contact with humans, lessly girls. Donny was right, she was the most beautiful girl he had seen, but Raph thought of it too, and tried to keep his distance from her, for his little brother.

She could think of him a jerk, but he wishes he could tell her the truth. Now he's got Donny and Casey for competition. But it is clear as day she has feelings for Casey now. There would be a long line to get her attention. But what can he do to get it? She'll just think it's nothing, and it tore at his heart. Besides, what did he have to offer? He wasn't Einstein smart like Donny or a human like Casey that can give her as much of a normal life of a human.

Raphael still scolded himself for going after her when they were fighting off the giant messed up clone April. It was obvious she called for his brother and how he responded back, but Raph's instincts took over, and the next thing he knew, he was across the room and threw the hole in the wall. And it was obvious she didn't want him to be her hero. "Great. Saved be Raphael. I'm never gonna live this down." She had said, none too kindly. The words stung, but he let them wash over him, for he knew she would never like him that way. And why would she?

It was April Fools today, and they were having a Prank War. April sat beside him giggling at her misfortune, covered from head to toe in flour thanks to Mikey. Raph had gotten hit too, but he wasn't seething in anger at all. He merely stayed looking at her happy form, warmth tingling all over his body. Her blue eyes filled with mirth. Her hand close to her mouth to stop the giggles that continued. Her laughter filling his ears like a sweet melody. A soft smile played on his lips.

Yeah, he was a fool, but he was April's fool.

* * *

**Okay so this is my first story on the web. Feel free to review.**

**And if there are any kind souls out there (at least that want some more Raphael and April) can tell me how to add another chapter to these things, I don't know how. Or I could just look it up.**

**I don't own TMNT or the characters (sadly, Raph would have been MINE).**


	2. Birthday Girl

**2. BIRTHDAY GIRL**

**FOR FIFTEEN YEARS** April O'Neil had thought she was a full human. Only until this year did she find out her mother had been experimented on before her birth by the brain alien race known as the Kraang, making her into a mutant that is half-human and half Kraang. The only good thing she got out of it was psychic powers. Other than that supernatural problem, she has best friends that are mutants, a giant vampire bat for a father, two guys that are into her, and one whom she wants to be with.

That boy, no, mutant, no, man, she wants to be with is none other than the bad boy Raphael. Yes, she has a small, okay, big crush on the teenage mutant ninja turtle. And who wouldn't? He's strong and brave, loyal and (somewhat) caring, and handsome (at least to her). When he looks at her, the whole world seems to fade and it's just him and her, together. Those beautiful vibrant green eyes seem to always make her heart skip a beat, and his touch always made her melt to a puddle. Alas, it is like she doesn't exist to him. They barely talk, much less look at each other.

Today on her birthday, Raphael sat in the pit, sharpening his beloved sais, and no one was next to him. How tempted she was to sit next to him, but she couldn't; not with two boys by her side.

Casey and Donny were having another argument, and she was caught in the middle of it all, literally. She had lost interest in their banter for a while, much like everyone else. When she was sure enough that they were too absorbed with their argument, April slipped away quietly and made her way to Raphael.

"Hey," she greeted once she was seated.

He raised his green head to her and guided it back down to where his attention was prior. "Hey," he greeted back with little emotion. Her heart sank at his response, but she wasn't going to give up.

Before she could say anything, a small cheery red box with a little fuchsia bow the size of her palm was under her nose. She stared at the green hand that had the box in its grip, staring from the hand to the strong muscular shoulder to the owners sea green eyes. Raphael's head was still downcast, but his eyes were on hers.

Without a word, she took the small box without missing eye contact until it was safely in her petite hands. With her heart in her throat and her palms sweating, she opened the box carefully. Her large baby blue eyes widened at the beautiful gift. The noises in the background faded away as one of her hands gripped at the black leather cord and pulled it up, the medallion rising with her smile. It had been beautifully crafted. There was a beautiful dragon with its wings outstretched as it faced her. the color of the medallion in gold, making it look like there was a fiery inferno in the background when it gleamed from light.

As it swung backwards to the opposite side, April was able to catch a glimpse of the writing.

_Happy Birthday_

_April_

April felt a tsunami of tears probing in the back of her eyes, but she pushed them back, she could always cry later.  
Raphael's deep voice brought her out of her trance. "It is also a shuriken," he said. Her head snapped to his attention. He brought up a strong green hand, fully turning to her, to the medallion. She paid close attention as he showed her the two hidden buttons on the sides of the medallion. When he pressed them together, four blades popped out form the edges, their flat sides gleaming dangerously in the light. When he pressed the sides between the same blades again, they went back into their hidden sheaths with a satisfying _shink_.

His hands went down again, gripping his sais, and his elbows resting on his knees. "And also a tracking device," he added as an afterthought. April could have sworn he sounded a bit nervous and unguarded, and a light pink blush on his cheeks. "Of course Donny helped," he started. "If it weren't for him, well, you get the idea." He was definitely blushing now.

All activity in the room was focused on them, but she paid no attention to it.

She leaned towards him and planted her lips against his cheek…

…and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

When she pulled back to tie the cord around her neck for support, she knew that he was blushing furiously now, a small smile playing on his lips on their own. Maybe he did like her.

* * *

**I found out how to add another chapter. Get ready for chapter 3.**


	3. Chocolate

**3. CHOCOLATE**

**HAMATO RAPHAEL** may not have the brains of the family, but when it came to the female population he knew instantly when to stay out of their way.

It was that time in a woman's life when her hormone's and mood swings were all over the place. Raphael had kept track of Aprils by the way she was. He was lucky enough to had gone on the beginning of that week to a drug store and bought at least twenty kinds of chocolate (in disguise of course). There were Hershey bars, kisses, Milky Ways, dark, milk and dove chocolate and many, many more.

Raphael was currently sitting in the green beat up couch in front of the TV reading a modern ninja comic (G.I. Joe to be precise). His shell was against the armrest with his feet on the other. He was so soaked in the pages that he did not notice the pretty red head he had been trying his most to avoid in the week. Said red head was fuming in anger, and apparently the waves of her anger traveled to Raphael, his stomach knotting in caution as he looked at her from over the comic. April strolled, correction, stomped her way to the couch, face contorted in anger, eyes filled with murder, chest heaving, and knuckles in tight fists that they turned white. If looks could kill. She stopped in front of the couch; if it was regular April she would say "excuse me," but today, and for the rest of the week for that matter, was not her day. Her baby blue eyes said everything. "Get off the couch before I hurt you," they seemed to say. Raphael didn't need to be told twice, or told at all. He turned his body so that he was facing the TV, dragging his feet off the couch to the cement ground. April sat beside him, leaning back and arms crossed over her breast.

The way the anger pooled off of her made him uncomfortable, and he was supposed to be the hot head of the group, so he was told. Luckily he brought a few bars of chocolate in a hidden pouch on his belt. He took out one, a bar of Dove dark chocolate, and handed it to her silently.

She was obviously not expecting for this to happen because of the surprise on her delicate features, the anger forgotten. She turned her head to him in disbelief and wondering if he was sane anymore, probably thinking he was going to wave it under her nose, teasing her, and when she was about to reach out and rip it out of his grasp he would pull back and eat the sweet candy, eating it very slowly and moaning in appreciation. He would do that, but in this case, he would be waving the candy bar under a dragon's nose, a fuming ninja dragon that is in her period and Raphael wasn't going to do anything stupid like that (as tempting as it was); he valued his life more.

Without breaking eye contact, April grabbed the treat from him, unwrapped the goodness, and shoved it in her mouth. She chewed softly, just in case if he put anything in it. When she discovered nothing wrong with it, she laid back against the couch and savored the candy without caution.

Although she didn't say thank you, Raphael was fine with it; as long as her small, but strong hands weren't wrapped around his throat he was good.

To reassure himself that was not going to happen, Raphael reached back to his hidden pocket and took out the other two chocolate bars and offered them to her (the rest where in his room). She giddily took them and nestled them in her lap, practically jumping on the couch in joy.

Raphael let out the breath he had been holding in since the whole exchange. He laid back and continued reading his comic, the incident on the back of his mind.

What he didn't expect was for the teenage girl sitting next to him to wrap her right arm around his left and lean into him, head resting on his strong shoulder, swinging her legs over the opposite armrest. He looked down at her small form, a light blush across his turtle cheeks. Her eyes were closed, chin moving up and down as she ate the treat.

After a while after watching her, he asked her the question that had been throbbing to burst out of his mouth. "So," he tested carefully. Her eyes looked up at him. If it was possible, his heart stopped for a few beats after his breath caught in in his throat. He cleared his throat to pull himself out of the trance and continued with his goal. "Why were you angry earlier?" his deep voice rumbled. He swore he saw her shudder. But why?

Her eyes went to the roof, as if the answer to his question was written there. After a minute of silence, she looked back at his sea green eyes, and his heart crawled to his throat. He swallowed deeply and focused on her answer. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be affected like this? Why was he feeling like this? What was it called? How was she doing this?

"Mikey made some brownies earlier and ate them all after running back to his room when I started to chase him," she said. Her eyes snapped into bloody murder, all Mikey should do now is pray and beg for April not to kick his shell to Tennessee. Luckily she would, and Raph would be first in line to watch. "I'll get him later," she added as she closed her eyes once more and snuggled back on his arm. Raphael chuckled to himself, and before he could continue reading his comic, quick as lightning, April kissed him on the cheek, and just as fast, she went back to her original position as if nothing happened. And maybe nothing did because it was much too fast. The only evidence there was was the furious red blush on his cheeks.

* * *

**Okay, so far I'm good. Next chapter will take a while. **

**Just don't kill me.**

**Besides it's not like you would. I'm one of the few people who actually write about this couple.**


	4. Day Dreams

**4. DAY DREAMS**

'_**ISABELLE LOOKED DOWN AT HIS HAND **__gripping her wrist, and then back up at his face. If he was hurting her, Simon couldn't tell, but the look on her face could have cut glass, as could the sarcasm in her voice. "Yes, she's bleeding to death upstairs, but I thought I'd avoid telling you right away, because I like to draw the suspense out."_

_Jace-'_

A knock on the door interrupted Aprils reading. Her lower left eye lid started twitching in agitation. She closed her book, City of Fallen Angels, and laid it on her nightstand. She strolled to the other end of her room and opened the door. An older woman in her late twenties was at the other side, her fiery red hair in a neat bun at the back of her head and her brown eyes were surrounded by mascara. She wore a tight gray t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, black sandals, and a mini blue jean jacket. A child of five was in her arms, balanced on her hip. He wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, and converse shoes. His brown hair was in a mess, and the same brown eyes of the woman that carries him were wide with curiosity staring at April.

"Yes, Aunt Mary," April addressed her aunt, pushing her earlier irritation to the back of her mind at the sight of her family.

The older woman smiled. "April, darling, I need to go to the grocery store," Mary said to her niece. "I'm taking Michael with me. Do you want to stay here? You're welcomed to come along."

April thought for a while. She could either go over to the guy's place or continue reading her book.

The young red head leaned against the door frame. "I think I'll stay here," she replied quietly.

"Alright April." Mary reached behind her and brought out a twenty dollar bill, handing it to her niece. Knowing better than to say no, April took the cash offered to her. "You can order some pizza if you want. I'll be going over to a friend's house." She turned walking to the end of the hall. "Be safe, Ape," she threw over her shoulder. Michael circled his arms around his mother's neck, waving goodbye at April before Mary turned the corner to the living room.

April smiled. If only her father was here. The memory of how her father turned into a giant bat erased the smile on her face. She closed the door behind her as she walked back to her bed, jumping on and landing on her stomach. She grabbed her book and tried to continue her reading. Keyword - trying.

Finding no concentration, she put the book down and rolled onto her back. Her mind was filled with a certain hot head, and it wasn't Casey Jones.

Lately, she had been thinking about Raphael. Why? She didn't know. She started thinking about how he had saved her a week ago when she found out she wasn't completely human. Ever since then, she would start zoning out and day dream about him. Heck, she even daydreamed on how he would look like in human form. And so far in her mind, he was probably the hottest guy alive. (At least I her mind's eye.)

She imagined him having black windblown hair and an angelic face. He would of course have a lot of muscle, but for some reason, she pictured him lean_ and _muscular. In other words, he was like a black haired, green eyed Jace.

April groaned loudly at her frustration. Her hands fell on her face as she tried to cover the hot blush that no one would see.

She had also been acting strange around him. Her heart fluttered when he looked at her, smiled at her, touched her; everything he did made her heart flip. It was so confusing. Her mother had said once a long time ago that she would feel like this about someone. If only April can figure out what her mother meant by that. Was it love, or a simple crush that would fade over time? Somewhere deep inside her hoped not.

April rolled over on her stomach again; her head cradled in the nest her arms provided. She sighed as more thoughts of him invaded her mind.

Why was this so hard? She knew she couldn't be with him. And she didn't want to break Casey and Donnie's hearts, especially Donnie's, she being his first crush and all. Was this how Leo felt about Miwa? How Jace had felt about Clary in the beginning of the Mortal Instruments series? Is this how it felt when you wanted to be with someone that you loved but you couldn't be with them because you were on different sides or supposedly brother and sister? Except April's position was nothing like the rest. She was stuck in a love rectangle, they were on the same side, and where definitely _not_ siblings! Why was life so cruel? There would only be a Raphael and April in her dreams and day dreams.

April let go of a long sigh and reached for her phone on the back pocket of her pants. She turned on her iPhone, scrolling down through the list of contacts, stopping at Raphael's. When she noticed, she shook her head and continued scrolling until she got to the pizzerias number and waited until they picked up. Maybe she should settle her thoughts and feelings on a cheesy pizza instead of going down to the sewers where Raphael was only to scramble her emotions again.

* * *

**It took me a while but here it is. On to Señor Capitulo Cinco. **

**Oh, and at the beginning, it's a small part from the actual book CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS. Its on chapter 12 page 235 and 236.**


	5. Easy as Pie

**5. EASY AS PIE**

**"GREAT! JUST GREAT!"** Raphael grumbled to himself sarcastically while pounding the dough for the pie crust. Mikey was sick for almost a week already, leaving the brothers to cook for themselves. It turned out that mutant turtles can also get the stomach flu. Mikey had been trying to help his brothers as much as he can to keep their stomachs alive. The mutant brothers kept track on each others cooking, one would cook in the morning, another in the afternoon, and the other at night. So far, Mikey has given Leo a C- (the food looked good, but the smell was nasty, and the food tasted like slop), Donny a D (Mikey thought it was funny, "D for Donny," was what he said, and the breakfast was burnt too, and an F for Raph.

Raph would have still knocked the green out of his little brother, but Mikey had a good reason. Yesterday at lunch, Raph was tasked to the easiest thing in the world-microwave a pizza for forty seconds. For ten seconds he had waited, that is until his patience got the best of him. That day, Donnie had to work on getting the machine to work and get the pizza out. The day before that, Raph had left the meatballs undercooked and the spaghetti burnt. And the day before that, well, you get the idea.

Raphael sighed. Why didn't his brothers understand that he was made for battle, not a cook? That's what women where for!

His thoughts drifted of to the pretty red head that haunted his consciousness. Not all women were made for cooking at least, not his April, _that_ much. She wasn't a bad cook, just not good as Mikey. Unlike most of the females from today, April has no problem in getting her nails dirty. In fact, she was doing better at ninjitsu than he and his brothers did when they were all beginners (not that he would say it out loud). The hard part for him was remembering the form. After a week of practicing the same form over and over, it would come naturally. April showed a lot of potential, she was able to remember the form after a few tries, but what she needed to work on was agility, and quietness.

The teenage mutant sighed again. How much he liked her. He knew he did. And how much he wishes he can just tell her how he feels. Oh, but he has tried. But just when he is about to, the memory of his younger brothers feelings for the same girl start to crush him like lead (and according to Donnie, that was really heavy), so he would always make up an excuse to leave.

The source of his thoughts walked into the kitchen, and he briefly remembered a song from this famous and popular boy band that when he put much thought to it, the teenage boys on their show were a lot like he and his brothers. So far, to his knowledge, he was like the pretty boy of the group-James was it? And the song he was pretty sure of was called '_Paralyzed_.'

As the lyrics crossed over on his mind, he had the urge to both laugh and vomit at the same time at how much the song was related to his situation. Out of his own accord, he started humming softly to the song. He had completely forgotten about the girl of his dreams when he felt her hands with his, squishing and pounding the dough.

"W-what," he coughed to the side to get his voice to stay solid and not stutter like a complete idiot. "What are you doing?" he asked much clearer in a cool voice, seaming relaxed when in truth, tiny little Raph's where running in his head, flailing their arms, causing him to not think (not that it mattered, he did survive more on instincts than on brain power, unlike Donnie who double thinks on everything and thinks again even more).

She looked up at him with a small smile and light in her eyes. Raph felt his stomach do back flips on its own.

"I'm helping you," she replied calmly. She just did it so relaxed like _she_ was the expert on these things. It just nestled some pride in his chest. "And besides," she added turning back down on the poor dough he had been pounding, lacing her delicate fingers over his thick ones. Raph swore if he was some other guy, he would have coughed up his heart or lungs when he felt her warmth seeping into his cool skin. "You don't need to _pound_ the dough," she said as she guided his hands to the dough, making circular motions with her knuckles against the dough. Raph followed her lead, fighting back a blush at how close they were. He bit back the urge to hum the song again. "You _kneed_ it. No need for violence. It's not like it's going to come alive and beat you!" She joked dryly on the joke. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. '_She's amazing_,' he thought, continuing to _kneed_ the dough.

* * *

They continued making the pie, shoving it in the oven and putting the timer on. While Raph was left to wash the dirty pans and scrub away the bits of cinnamon and sugar coated apples left on the bottom, April picked up the apple peels and scrubbing away the flour on the floor at the little game they had earlier.

Raph looked back at what happened earlier in the kitchen, a small sly smile on his lips. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the timer go off until April was waving the delicious apple pie under his green snout. He focused on her voice as he stared at the pie, wanting to take it to his room and eat it himself, of course with April only.

"Well what do you think, Raph?" the girl asked him. "Wasn't it easy as pie or what?"

* * *

**What I hated most about this one was the ending. I know that to bake some apple pie it takes it two hours in the oven, just imagine it took like thirty minutes or something and that Donnie upgraded it.**

**It's going to take me a while to update another chapter with school killing me and my going out for the weekend. At least unlike most of my stories that I have written in the past, I'm willing to push the new ideas I get for other stories aside and continue with these short ones.**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews. You guys are really supportive.**


End file.
